Der Tag, an dem ich Draco Malfoy traf
by Isinuyasha
Summary: Es gab eine Sache in Harry Potter's Leben, die er nicht kannte. Das sollte sich allerdings ändern, an dem Tag, an dem er Draco Malfoy traf...HPxDM Complete.


**Titel: **Der Tag an dem er Draco Malfoy traf

**Art: **Oneshot (Prolog+Epilog)

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Fluff, Slightly Drama

**Warnung: **Lime, Yaoi/Shonen-Ai/SLASH

**Wörter: **ca. 7000

**Pairing: **HP/DM slight SF/DT, HG/RW, NL/LL

**Beta: **Die liebe Winifred

**Wichtig: **HBP wird ignoriert…

**Anmerkung: **Dieser Oneshot ist aus purer Langeweile entstanden und ich muss leider zugeben, dass er so gut wie Plot-los ist. Er soll einfach ein bisschen in die Psyche von Harry und Draco eingehen, keine große Handlung hervorbringen. Nach langer Zeit endlich einmal wieder was von mir (glaubt mir, ich habe lang an diesem und vielen anderen Texten gearbeitet) Nehmt es mir nicht krumm, bald kommt mehr

**Summary: **Harry Potter wusste in jungen Jahren noch nicht, wo er den Begriff Liebe einordnen sollte. Aber mit dem Alter kommt bekanntlich auch die Erfahrung und er erlebt aus eigener Sicht, was die Liebe und ihre dazugehörigen Komplikationen bzw. Vorteile mit sich bringt….

Viel Spaß wünscht euch

Eure Isinuyasha

°°

**PoV: Erzähler**

**..:Prolog:..**

Harry Potter hatte nie Zeit für eine Beziehung, nie die Möglichkeit sich der Liebe hinzugeben.

Seine Zeit als kleines Kind, verbrachte er damit, hinter seinen Verwandten her zu putzen, ihnen jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abzulesen, das zu tun was sie ihm befahlen. Ansonsten zog er sich in sein Zimmer zurück und versuchte unsichtbar zu sein.

Als die Jahre heranrollten, in denen sein fettleibiger Cousin den Kindergarten besuchte, saß der Schwarzhaarige in einer kleinen Kammer unter einer morschen Treppe und spielte mit kleinen Plastikfiguren, denen sämtliche Gliedmaßen fehlten, aufgrund manch aggressiver Attacken, die sie durch Dudley erlitten hatten.

Als Harry schließlich 7 ½ wurde, mussten sich Mr. und Mrs. Dursley eingestehen, dass sie es nicht länger vor sich her schieben konnten, Harry zur Schule zu schicken.

In dem Jahr, in dem Dudley die Grundschule bereits besucht hatte, wurde Harry meist nachmittags zu seiner Nachbarin Mrs. Figg und zu ihren vielen Katzen geschickt.

Harry hatte sich gefreut, endlich einmal andere Kinder kennen zu lernen. Vielleicht sogar Freunde zu finden. Aber Pustekuchen. Dudley, der sich insgeheim als Schläger titelte, wenn seine Mutter meilenweit entfernt war, hatte so ziemlich die Oberhand über die anderen Knirpse. Auf Dudley's Befehl hin, sollte keiner Harry näher als 2 Meter kommen, und wer es doch wagte, würde angeblich den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben.

So besuchte Harry all die Jahre eine Schule, auf der er keine Freunde hatte und nur die Lehrer mit ihm sprachen. So etwas musste wohl ziemlich prägen, denn in Harry's Innerem klaffte eine tiefe Wunde, die er mit Hilfe einer Mauer verschloss, die ihn daran hinderte Leute in seine Nähe zu lassen. Er kannte kein Vertrauen, keine Liebe, keine Wärme. Da er das nicht kannte und niemanden hatte, der ihm das hätte geben können, beschloss er so etwas auch nie jemanden zu schenken. Er wurde immer schüchterner, stiller als er sowieso schon war und

irgendwann beachteten ihn manche Leute nicht einmal mehr. Aber er war es nicht anders gewohnt und vermisste so auch nicht viel.

Trotz der Tatsache dass er älter wurde, veränderte sich nichts. Es wurde nur schlimmer. Die Geburtstage zogen vorbei und Harry wurde älter. Je älter er wurde, je mehr verstand er, wie anders er war. Wenn er aus dem Fenster der Küche guckte, in der er vermutlich das Essen vorbereitete, dann sah er oft kleine Kinder, die hinfielen und danach versöhnlich von ihren Müttern geküsst wurden oder Baby's, die liebevoll in den Armen ihrer Eltern geschaukelt wurden. Solche Szenen machten Harry immer wütend, manchmal aber auch nur traurig. Meistens schloss er sich, nachdem er so etwas gesehen hatte, immer in seinem Schrank ein und dachte über die Dinge nach, die er nie hatte und wahrscheinlich auch nie haben würde.

Schließlich stand sein 11. Geburtstag an. Eigentlich nichts besonderes, dachte er. Wurde aber vom Gegenteil überzeugt, als eines Tages, nachdem sich unzählige, seltsame Geschehnisse ereignet hatte, ein großer, kräftiger Mann mit vollem Bart und krausem Haar, in der Tür stand und ihm erzählte er wäre ein Zauberer. Natürlich konnte er es nicht fassen, würdet ihr das? Nein, vermutlich nicht. Und trotzdem änderte das nichts an der Tatsache, dass es wahr war.

Er war ein Zauberer und als der Halbriese, Hagrid, ihm erzählte, er könne endlich von seinen Verwandten weg, bildete sich für Harry eine neue Welt. Eine Welt in der er berühmt war, was ihm in der Zukunft nicht unbedingt immer so angenehm war. Eine Welt in der man ihn nicht wie den letzten Dreck behandelte.

Auf dem Weg zu seiner neuen Schule, Hogwarts, lernte er seine zwei zukünftigen besten Freunde kennen. Ronald Wealsey und Hermine Granger. Sie wurden alles für ihn und durch sie lernte er zu lieben und geliebt zu werden. Nicht unbedingt lieben, wie eine Frau ihren Mann liebte, sondern eher wie ein Bruder seine Geschwister liebte. Aber da bestand für ihn im Moment noch kein Unterschied. Noch.

Je mehr Zeit verging, umso klarer wurde ihm, dass er so viele Arten von Liebe gab. Manche kannte er und manche nicht…

Er hatte Leute, die sich um ihn sorgten.

Einen Paten Sirius, der für ihn gestorben war, einen engen Freund seiner Eltern, Remus, einen warmherzigen Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore, einen tollpatschigen Halbriesen Hagrid, viele Mitglieder eines Ordens, die um seine Sicherheit bemüht waren, eine zweite Familie, die Weasley's, die ihm so ans Herz gewachsen waren, als wäre es seine eigene.

Er hatte auch Feinde, wie Voldemort. Dieses Monster war vielleicht ein Hindernis keine Liebe zu erfahren, aber kein Grund. Er hatte genug Leute, die hinter ihm standen. So war er auch sicher, dass er mit Hilfe seiner Freunde eines Tages ihn und seine Anhängsel, die Todesser, besiegen könnte.

Doch die Jahre zogen ins Land und am Ende seines sechsten Schuljahres wurde Harry klar, dass es eine Sorte von Liebe gab, die er wohl nie erfahren würde.

Die Liebe, die Ron empfand, wenn er gegenüber von Hermine in der Bibliothek saß und sie beobachtete. Die Liebe, die Neville empfand, wenn er sich nachts aus dem Jungenschlafsaal schlich, um sich heimlich mit Luna Lovegood in dunklen Gängen auf Hogwarts zu treffen. Die Liebe, die Seamus spürte, wenn Dean heimlich zu ihm unter die Decke kroch, wenn sie dachten, keiner würde es bemerken. Die Liebe die Ginny empfand, wenn Harry ihr ein Lächeln schenkte, ein freundschaftliches Lächeln. Nicht mehr. Harry wünschte sich oft er könnte ihre Gefühle erwidern, dieser Wunsch blieb ihm allerdings vergönnt und so musste sich das rothaarige Mädchen mit Freundschaft und nicht mit Liebe zufrieden geben.

Eine Zeit lang bildete er sich ein, dass er dieses Gefühl, Liebe, ebenfalls schon gespürt hatte, als er Cho Chang einmal küsste, aber nach einer Weile konnte Harry nur über sich selber lachen, wenn er das glaubte.

Seine Freunde bemerkten, die leichte Verbittertheit ihres Freundes, wegen dem ganzen Beziehungsding, wagten es allerdings nicht, es anzusprechen, in der Angst ihn zu verletzen.

Dann, mit einem Mal, veränderte sich alles, doch keiner bemerkte es. Vorerst.

Ein Anschlag von Voldemort, zwang ein kleine Gruppe von Schülern, über die Sommerferien in Hogwarts zu bleiben und es nicht zu verlassen. Darunter waren Leute wie Justin Finch-Fletchley, dessen Eltern unter einer tragischen Attacke ihr Leben lassen mussten, oder Luna Lovegood, deren Vater mit unbekannten Verletzungen im St. Mungo's lag, sowie Draco Malfoy, von dem man nur vermutete, dass es was mit seinem Vater zu tun hatte, der vor kurzem vom Ministerium unter Arrest gestellt wude…und schließlich Harry Potter, dessen "Zu Hause" vollkommen zerstört worden war. Inklusive seiner Verwandten. Harry konnte nicht unbedingt behaupten, er wäre traurig deswegen, aber er war ja kein Unmensch und so empfand auch er für die Verstorbenen, alle Verstorbenen, Mitleid.

Die Wealsey's hatten ihm angeboten, mit nach Rumänien zu reisen, um Charlie zu besuchen.

Aber Dumbledore und Harry waren beide dagegen. Harry, weil er ein wenig Zeit für sich wollte und Dumbledore, weil er der Meinung war, Hogwarts wäre sicherer für ihn.

Oh ja, diese Ferien würde Harry nie vergessen. Nie, denn in diesen Ferien war so viel Unerwartetes passiert, wie es nur ging. Nein, ich werde jetzt nicht erzählen, was denn so Unglaublich war, denn das werdet ihr im Laufe dieser Geschichte erfahren. Und ich bin mir sicher, es wird für euch genauso erstaunlich klingen, wie für jeden anderen, der es in dieser Geschichte erfährt.

Das Ende der Sommerferien nahte und Harry machte sich Sorgen, wie er mit den anderen nach den Geschehnissen umgehen sollte. Er entschied sich vorerst die Sache geheim zu halten und abzuwarten.

Doch Geheimnisse, besonders die einer berühmten Person wie Harry Potter, blieben nie lange unentdeckt.

So kam es, dass Anfang des siebten Schuljahres, den Ersten das seltsame Verhalten ihres Goldjungen auffiel. Manchmal lief der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Dauergrinsen durch die Gegend und schien einige Zentimeter über dem Boden zu schweben, an anderen Tagen zog er dunkle Gewitterwolken hinter sich her. An manchen Tagen redete er dauernd in Rätseln und gab zweideutige Antworten, an anderen war er wortkarg und wechselte mit kaum jemandem ein Wort. Ab und zu kam er morgens beim Frühstück an und war halb am Einschlafen oder ganz im Gegenteil, er war eher hyperaktiv.

Bei Gesprächen, die von Beziehungen handelten oder in denen über die hübschesten Mädchen bzw. Jungs, im Falle von Dean und Seamus, geredet wurde, hielt sich Harry oft zurück und zog es vor, nicht mit zu diskutieren.

…_:Flashback:…_

Dean und Seamus saßen, nachdem beide bereits ihr "Coming Out" hatten, eng aneinander gekuschelt auf Ron's Bett, der mit Neville gerade eine Partie Exploding Snap spielte, als Ron als erster die Stille brach.

,Hey Harry, wie läuft's eigentlich bei dir grad so mit Mädels?" fragte Ron unschuldig und starrte weiter auf sein Blatt. Neville zischte ein kleines „direkter ging's wohl nicht" kümmerte sich jedoch nicht weiter um das Gespräch.

Harry, der still auf seinem Bett lag und ein Buch las, dessen Einband völlig blank war, sodass man den Titel nicht lesen konnte, grinste geheimnisvoll zu ihnen herüber und wandte sich danach wieder seinem Buch zu.

,Da läuft im Moment nichts und das wird es auch nicht. Wie läuft's mit Hermine, Ron?" Sprach er scheinheilig ohne seine Augen von den Zeilen abzuwenden.

,Ach, das läu-" er bekam von Seamus einen sanften Stoß in die Rippen und einen aufmerksamen Blick, während er zu Harry nickte. Ron überlegte einen Moment was der Ire von ihm wollte, doch dann kam die Nachricht auch bei ihm an.

,Harry, lenk jetzt nicht vom Thema ab. Du könntest jedes Mädchen hier auf der Schule haben und doch bist du immer noch Single. Was' los? Bindungsangst?" kicherte Ron unmännlich, als im Hintergrund ein Klatschen zu hören war, was von Dean kam, der sich gegen die Stirn geschlagen hatte und danach nur wissend den Kopf schüttelte.

,Nun, wie sagt man so schön… ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt." Flüsterte Harry, klappte das Buch zu und schloss die Vorhänge, nachdem er allen eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte. Vier verwirrte Schüler zurücklassend.

…_:Flashback Ende:…_

Solche Situationen kamen in letzter Zeit immer öfter vor und langsam versuchten sich einige einen Reim daraus zu machen. Die meisten allerdings scheiterten.

Hinzu kam, dass sich Harry anscheinend öfter nachts aus dem Schlafsaal schlich, wenn nicht sogar täglich. Der Erste, dem das aufgefallen war, war Neville.

Eines nachts, Neville konnte partout nicht einschlafen, da hörte er ein Rascheln. Interessiert, wer sich um diese Uhrzeit noch rum trieb, stierte zwischen den Vorhängen seines Bettes hervor und sah im Licht des Mondes, eine Gestalt, die nur Harry's sein konnte. Kein anderer, den Neville kannte, trug eine Brille und genau so eine saß schließlich auf der Nase, der Gestalt. Harry schnappte sich so etwas wie einen Umhang und quetschte sich dann klammheimlich durch den Türspalt hindurch.

Neville Longbottom war bei weitem niemand, der alles brühwarm weitererzählte, aber wenn es um das Wohl seines Freundes ging, konnte er nicht anders. Am nächsten morgen erzählte er alles, was er gesehen hatte, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Hermine und Ginny. Die letzteren beiden bestanden darauf mit eingeweiht zu werden und so erfuhren auch sie von Harry's nächtlichen Ausflügen.

Hermine meinte, sie sollten ihn noch nicht darauf ansprechen, sondern erst einmal abwarten, ob er das öfter machte oder in der einen Nacht nur einen Spaziergang machen wollte.

Sie hörten auf sie und beschlossen, sich nachts abzuwechseln, wer aufblieb und Wache hielt.

Schließlich kamen sie zu einem Ergebnis.

Jede Nacht um Punkt 23 Uhr verschwand Harry und tauchte morgens zwischen 5 bis 6 wieder auf. An Wochenenden ging er eine Stunde später, kam dafür allerdings erst 10 Uhr morgens zurück, da die meisten da noch schliefen. Es war ein regulärer Rhythmus und bald befanden die Freunde es für gut, wenn sie dem auf den Grund gehen würden.

…**:Prolog Ende:…**

Ein leises Rascheln, ein bis zwei Schritte, ein Quietschen der Tür, Fußgetrappel.

,Seamus, Dean, Neville aufwachen. Er ist weg!" rief Ron, nachdem er einige Minuten in der Stille gewartet hatte.

Neville fuhr erschrocken hoch und tapste ungeschickt zu Ron's Bett und ließ sich darauf nieder, während Dean und Seamus um die Wette gähnten, bis sie sich schließlich auch auf das Bett des Rotschopf's warfen.

,Und jetzt?" murmelte Seamus kurz vorm Einschlafen.

,Alles nach Plan, so wie es Ginx vorgeschlagen hat. Apropos, wir müssen sie und 'Mione wecken." Nuschelte er und streifte seine warme Decke ab.

,Leute, ihr könnt mir dann morgen erzählen wie es war. Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht so scharf drauf Harry hinterher zu spionieren. Aber wissen möchte ich es trotzdem." Neville grinste schelmisch und machte sich schlurfend wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Bett.

,Ich werde auch nicht mitgehen. Ich hab im Gegensatz zu euch keine Tomaten auf den Augen und habe eine ungefähre Ahnung, was los ist. Also, Gute Nacht zusammen, Seamus." Dean gab seinem Freund einen kurzen Kuss und ließ sich danach stöhnend auf seine Matratze fallen, bevor er schließlich einschlief.

,Okay bleibst nur noch du Seamus, Hermine, Ginny und ich. Warte einen Moment, ich sag den zwei nur schnell Bescheid." sagte Ron und stürmte zum Fenstersims. Er drehte langsam den Griff, öffnete das Fenster und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er richtete ihn auf das etwas entfernte Fenster rechts von ihm und murmelte _„Expergiscete et signi"1 _Keine drei Sekunden später öffnete sich das andere Fenster und ein brauner Wuschelkopf und ein Mädchen mit Sommersprossen schauten heraus.

,Ist er weg?" fragten beide synchron und Ron nickte. Kaum waren die Mädchen verschwunden, klopfte es an der Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal.

,Kommt rein!" rief Seamus und prompt öffnete sich die Tür.

Kaum zwei Sekunden später standen die beiden im Zimmer und nahmen Kurs auf Ron's Bett und ließen sich leise darauf nieder.

,Alle bereit?" flüsterte Ginny und bekam ein einstimmiges Nicken.

,Ich weiß ja, wir sind den Plan mehrere dutzend Male durchgegangen, aber trotzdem frag ich mich, wie wir Harry heimlich folgen sollen oder können, ohne dass er uns sieht." fragte Seamus, mehr an Hermine gewandt, als an alle anderen.

,Wir nehmen Harry's Tarnumhang, du Blitzmerker." meinte Ron in einem _Ist-doch-logisch_ Ton.

,Ähm, Ron. Tut mir Leid deine Hoffnungen zerstören zu müssen, aber ist es nicht wahrscheinlich, dass Harry ihn selber mit genommen hat, um nicht erwischt zu werden?" erwiderte Seamus ein wenig zickig.

,Jungs, ganz ruhig. Als ihr Harry nachts beobachtet habt, da habt ihr ihn doch gesehen, oder! Ist er je unter seinem Umhang verschwunden?"

Seamus runzelte seine Stirn. ,Anfangs schon, aber ich glaube, zum Ende hin hat er ihn einfach nicht mehr übergezogen."

,Siehst du. Ich nehme an, da Harry so ziemlich jeden Geheimgang in Hogwarts kennt, hat er es einfach nicht für nötig gehalten, ihn mit zu nehmen. Also, wenn das geklärt ist, können wir dann anfangen?" fragte Hermine und schritt während sie ihren Satz beendete, zu dem Bett des verschwundenen Gryffindors, um einen seidig glänzenden Stoffumhang darunter hervorzuziehen.

,Halt, eins noch. Ich wundere mich ja heute noch, wie wir damals zu dritt da drunter gepasst haben, aber ich und Seamus sind etwas größer und ich bezweifle, dass wir da alle drunter passen." erklärte Ron und sah sich das Stück Stoff noch einmal genau an.

,Oh bei Merlin, Ron. Das ist Magie des untersten Levels. Wir vergrößern ihn einfach."

,Aber verliert er dann nicht seinen Effekt oder so was?"

,Nein tut er nicht, glaubt mir. Und jetzt kommt mit hier drunter. Ich mach mir Sorgen um Harry und würde bitte so schnell wie möglich dahinter kommen, was los ist, okay!" fragte sie genervt und rollte mit den Augen.

,Ja ja, bloß keine Hektik." Sie stellten sich alle in einen Kreis, während Hermine den Tarnumhang in der Hand hielt und leise _,triplex amplifico" 2 _flüsterte, woraufhin sich der Umhang um das Dreifache vergrößerte. Dann eilte Ron auf die braune Holztruhe am Ende von Harry's Bett zu, hantierte kurz an den Klappschlössern, bis sie aufsprangen und wühlte darin herum. Dann hielt er inne und rief,,Hab sie!" wobei er ein altes, vergilbtes Stück Papier heraus zog und damit herumwedelte. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

,Ich frag mich echt, warum Harry die nicht mitgenommen hat!"

,Was ist das überhaupt?" fragten Ginny und Seamus synchron.

,Die Karte des Rumtreibers. Kommt, schaut her." Meinte Ron und entfaltete die Karte, wo ihnen leeres Papier entgegen schien.

,Sehr hübsch Ronald, hast du die selbst gemacht?" fragte Ginny sarkastisch und kassierte dafür einen Stoß in die Rippen von ihrem Bruder.

,Warte doch ab! Ich schwöre feierlich ich bin ein Tunichtgut!" murmelte der Rothaarige und hielt seinen Zauberstab über das Pergament.

,Das wussten wir schon immer Ron, aber-" Seamus hielt inne, als er sah, wie sich feine Linien auf dem Blatt ausbreiteten, die die Gänge Hogwarts zeigten und Punkte, die alle mit Namen versehen waren, darauf bewegten. Über einem gewissen Fleck, der sich gerade im zweiten Stock befand, stand in schwarzen Lettern _'Harry Potter'._

,Da ist Harry! Kommt, ihr könnt euch die Karte nachher genauer angucken, Harry hat schon ein Stockwerk Vorsprung. Los!" meinte Hermine und warf den nun riesigen Tarnumhang über sie alle.

Zusammen eilten sie ungeschickt die Treppe hinunter, wobei sie beinahe alle übereinander gestolpert wären. Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen nur noch ein paar Schüler, die ihre letzten Hausaufgaben erledigten. Als sie es geschafft hatten, heil durch das Portraitloch zu kommen, stürmten sie gleich den Gang hinunter, in der Hoffnung Harry wieder aufzuholen.

Im Treppenhaus angekommen, warteten sie auf die nächste Treppe die sie 4 Stockwerke weiter runter, in die Kerker, befördern würde. Als nach 5 Minuten noch immer keine Treppe kam, die direkt zu den Kerkern führte, wurden sie ungeduldig. So entschieden sie sich einen kleinen Umweg zu machen. Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit, in der sich Harry, laut Karte, nicht besonders weit entfernt hatte, kamen sie in den dunklen Kerkern an. ,Slytherin Territorium" flüsterte Ron ehrfürchtig, als sie die vielen dunklen Gänge und Alkoven erblickten, die ein düsteres Labyrinth bildeten.

Kurze Zeit später befanden sie sich in absehbarer Nähe von Harry.

,Autsch, das war mein Fuß" zischte Ginny leise, als Seamus von Ron aus Versehen in ihre Richtung geschubst wurde.

,'Tschuldige, Ginx." Murmelte der Ire zurück und bekam darauf von Hermine einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf.

,Shhhh…seid gefälligst leise, da vorne ist Harry." Erklärte sie und wies gleichzeitig auf einen dunklen Schatten, der gerade einen verrotteten Wandvorhang beiseite schob und hinter ihm verschwand.

,Kommt schon, beeilt euch." Hermine führte die Gruppe kommandierend an; Keiner schien ihr zu Widersprechen.

,Den Weg kenn ich gar nicht." Meinte Ron, als Seamus den Vorhang beiseite geschoben hatte und dahinter ein langer, schmaler Gang zum Vorschein kam.

Ginny schaute ihren Bruder abwertend an. ,Das haben Geheimgänge so an sich, Ron. Sie sind geheim."

,Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?" Ein unterdrücktes Lachen ertönte von Seamus.

,Ich und Herm kennen die Geheimgänge von Hogwarts mindestens genauso gut, wie Harry. Wir haben uns oft die Karte angeschaut, aber bisher ist mir der hier nie aufgefallen."

Hermine wurde ungeduldig. ,Vielleicht haben wir die Kerker einfach nicht so beachtet. Haltet jetzt aber bitte die Klappe."

Sie gingen den langen Korridor entlang und ihnen blieb der Atem weg, als sie die Veränderungen bemerkten. Zuerst war der Gang eng, feucht, kalt und die Wände bestanden aus bröckelndem Stein. Dann begann sich der Boden zu verändern und aus Stein- wurde Marmorboden auf dem Ornamente abgezeichnet waren. Über die Steinwände zogen sich nun Tapeten in einem warmen Bordeaux-Ton. Goldenen Rahmen mit wunderschönen Landschaftsbildern in ihnen, hingen an den Wänden und steinerne Fackeln erhellten, den einst dunklen Flur.

,Wo beim Barte des Merlin sind wir?" fragte Seamus erstaunt, als er ein Bild beobachtete, auf dem ein junger Mann seinem Spiegelbild im Wasser liebevolle Blicke zuwarf.3. (Die Zahlen bräuchte ich irgendwie auch noch... Obwohl ich irgendwie weiß, was das für ein Spiegel ist... Aber vor allem für die Lateinischen Phrasen, wäre nicht schlecht, ich weiß, dass du sie noch hinzufügst, aber ich hätte sie vorher schon gerne )

Hermine schien für einen Moment vergessen zu haben, wieso sie hier war, bis sie aus ihrer Trance wieder erwachte. ,Keine Ahnung, aber das werden wir noch herausfinden."

Sie folgten dem Weg bis zum Ende, wo sie einer großen Ahorntür begegneten. Sie war einen Spalt weit geöffnet, sodass ihnen das Eintreten ermöglicht wurde.

Sie schlichen sich so gut es ging durch den Spalt, ohne Laute von sich zu geben-

-Und bevor sie es wussten, standen sie Harry Potter gegenüber- der sie nicht bemerkte.

Die Vier erschraken sich so sehr, ihrem Freund plötzlich so Nahe zu sein, dass sie alle gleichzeitig einen Schritt nach hinten machten und nun gegen die, mittlerweile geschlossene, Tür lehnten.

Sie atmeten alle so leise wie möglich unter dem dünnen Stück Stoff, um nicht gehört zu werden. Sie schauten sich nur einmal schnell um. Der Raum war groß, die Decke hoch und breite Fenster zeigten den klaren Sternenhimmel außerhalb der Schulmauern. Ein paar Bücherregale standen im Zimmer und an einem Ende brannte ein gemütliches Feuer in einem Kamin, vor dem ein Tierfell lag und eine breite Couch stand. Ein paar einzelne Tische, Schränke, Stühle und anderes Mobiliar zierten den Raum, zusätzlich stand genau zwischen zwei, der großen Fenster ein Himmelbett, dessen Vorhänge zugezogen waren, sodass sie keinen Blick hinein werfen konnten. Die andere Person im Raum bemerkten sie von daher auch nicht…

Harry stand mittlerweile halb im Raum und ließ seinen Umhang mitsamt seiner Tasche, die er seltsamer Weise mitgenommen hatte, von den Schultern gleiten. Darunter trug er nur einen dünnen Pyjama und Hermine machte sich insgeheim Sorgen, ob er nicht fror. Ein schwerer Seufzer verließ die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen und er bewegte sie schlurfend weiter in den Raum hinein.

,Mir tut alles weh…mach was." Wimmerte Harry theatralisch und er zog das letzte "a" mit Absicht länger.

Die Vier unter dem Umhang glaubten für einen Moment, er hätte sie entdeckt und sprach mit ihnen, deshalb waren sie aber umso entsetzter, als eine andere belustigte Stimme ertönte.

,Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach machen? Der arme, kleine, Harrylein hat Schmerzen und der böse, große Slytherin soll sich opfern?"

°°

Ron wollte schon unter dem Umhang hervor springen und sich vor Harry werfen, um ihn vor dem "bösen Slytherin" zu schützen, hätte Hermine ihn nicht zurückgehalten. Sie wies ihn per Handzeichen an, ruhig zu sein und mimte den anderen, einen besseren Winkel zu suchen. Leise schlichen sie sich zu einer etwas kleineren Couch, von der sie den Raum bzw. das Bett besser sehen konnten. Seamus saß ganz rechts, daneben Ginny, dann Hermine und schließlich Ron. Trotz der Tatsache, dass nun alle saßen, konnten sie noch immer nicht erkennen, mit wem Harry sprach, da das Mondlicht gegen die geschlossenen Bettvorhänge schien und nicht hindurch drang, um das Bett und somit die Person sichtbar zu machen.

°°

,Ja, so in etwa hatte ich mir das vorgestellt." Ertönte Harry's Stimme, die sich dem Bett näherte.

,Potter befiehlt, ich springe…schon klar."

Harry zog mit einem Ruck den Vorhand beiseite und zum Vorschein kam ein blonder Schopf, dessen Gesicht hinter einem Buch versteckt war.

,Bitte, Dracooooo…."

°°

Ron und Ginny schnappten unisono nach Luft, sodass Seamus und Hermine ihnen die Münder zuhalten mussten, obwohl sie genauso geschockt waren.

°°

Harry trat aus seinen Schuhen, in die er nur provisorisch hineingeschlüpft war und warf sich vornüber mit ausgestreckten Armen auf das Bett, sodass er auf den Oberschenkeln des Slytherin's lag. Draco lugte skeptisch über seinen Buchrand und hob eine Augenbraue, als er das schmollende Gesicht des Gryffindor sah.

,Die Tour zieht bei mir nicht, Harry." Erklärte er anklagend.

,Dracooo…bitte. Ich hatte heute Quidditchtraining."

,Ich auch, aber beklage ich mich? Nein."

,Du bist auch ein arroganter Slytherin, der sich keine Schwächen eingesteht."

,Siehst du, nimm dir ein Beispiel daran." Er wollte gerade wieder nach seinem Buch greifen, als Harry es ihm aus der Hand riss und nach hinten warf.

Nur einige Meter an der Couch vorbei, auf der vier geschockte Schüler saßen.

,Komm schon," er krabbelte ein wenig mehr auf Draco ,massier mir den Nacken, dann tu ich dir auch einen Gefallen." Er zwinkerte zweideutig.

,Harry, ich bin kein Tier, dass 24h am Tag funktioniert und zu deiner Verfügung steht."

,Das habe ich aber anders in Erinnerung. Weißt du noch letztes Wochenende, als-" bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte bekam er einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf.

,Das meinte ich nicht, du triebgesteuerter Mistkerl." Er lachte, was bei einigen Leuten im Hintergrund den Schock ihres Lebens auslöste, und warf Harry von sich runter, sodass sie nun nebeneinander auf dem Bett lagen.

,Du bist unglaublich, weißt du das?" fragte Draco seinen Nebenmann, immer noch lachend.

Dieser setzte sich grinsend auf und fuhr sich lasziv durchs Haar.

,Das fällt dir erst jetzt auf, das wusste ich doch schon immer."

,Idiot." Kicherte Draco mit tiefer Stimme und gab Harry plötzlich einen Klaps gegen die Brust, sodass dieser hinten über vom Bett fiel. Draco begann befreit zu lachen, als er Harry's erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

°°

Ron musste währenddessen von Seamus und Ginny zurückgehalten werden. Er wollte schon schreien, aber Hermine zog im letzten Moment ihren Zauberstab und legte ein Silencium-Zauber über den Tarnumhang.

,Das hättest du auch schon früher machen können." Beschwerte sich der Ire.

,Sei ruhig und halt Ron fest." Erwiderte sie.

,Ich bring das Frettchen um! Wie kann er es wagen, Harry anzufassen? Ihn zu schubsen? Ich bring ihn um." Zischte Ron aufgebracht.

,Ron, jetzt halt still. Wenn du noch mehr rumzappelst, verrutscht der Umhang. Wir wissen doch noch gar nicht, was los ist. Lass uns noch ein wenig warten. Vielleicht klärt sich ja alles auf."

,Komm schon, 'Mione, Harry ist so…seltsam. So anders. Und er redet mit Malfoy. Hörst du? Er redet mit ihm, freundlich! Was glaubst du, hat Malfoy gemacht?" fragte Ginny unsicher, ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

,Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Warten wir einfach ab…" meinte sie abschließend und wandte sich wieder ihrem Freund und dessen Fei…vielleicht eher Ex-Feind zu.

°°

Draco schaute amüsiert über die Bettkante auf einen schmollenden Harry Potter, der am Boden saß und sich seine Hüfte rieb.

,Du bist fies, weißt du das?"

,Tja, was soll ich sagen? Einmal Slytherin, immer Slytherin."

,Dann ist es ja gut zu wissen, dass ich beinahe auch in Slytherin gelandet wäre."

,Ja, aber eben nur beinahe." Draco grinste triumphierend und beugte sich noch ein wenig weiter über die Bettkante, indem er sich mit seinem Armen abstützte.

,Wir werden sehen." Sprach Harry leise und lächelte böse.

,Was-" bevor der Blonde seinen Satz beenden konnte wurde er am Handgelenk gepackt und ruckartig vom Bett gezogen- direkt auf einen lachenden Gryffindor.

Draco lag nun ausgestreckt auf dem Schwarzhaarigen und schaffte es mit Mühe und Not sich aufzusetzen, sodass er nun auf Harry's Schoß saß.

,Hey, das gefällt mir." Erklärte Draco mit einem lustvollen Blick.

,Das kann ich mir denken…und ich dachte, ich wäre der triebgesteuerte Mistkerl."

,Wem würde es nicht gefallen Harry Potter bettelnd und flehend unter sich zu haben?"

,Ich bettle nicht und flehen tu ich auch nicht!" ereiferte sich Harry.

,Noch nicht…" sagte er in einem Sing-Sang Ton und beugte sich gleichzeitig ein wenig näher zu Harry hinunter. Harry kam seinem Beispiel nur zu gerne nach und näherte sich seinem Gesicht.

°°

,Hermione, die wollen nicht das machen, wonach es aussieht, oder!" fragte Ginny ängstlich und Seamus kam nicht umhin, die Aussicht zu genießen.

,Ich…er…das…" Ron wusste nicht so genau, was er sagen sollte.

Kurz um: Alle Vier waren sprachlos.

°°

Harry lehnte sie verlangend nach oben, aber Draco zog seinen Kopf ein wenig zurück.

,Was?" fragte ersterer irritiert. Draco allerdings, grinste nur geheimnisvoll.

Er beugte sich wieder vor und ehe Harry sich versah, gab ihm der Blonde einen Kuss. Viel zu kurz, für seinen Geschmack.

,Nicht jetzt…" erklärte der Blonde.

,Wieso denn?" wimmerte Harry und wollte sich dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers wieder verzweifelt nähern.

,Wir haben erst was zu feiern."

,Und was, wenn ich fragen darf?"

,Unser Einjähriges, Scarhead."

,Deine innere Uhr tickt zu schnell, Schätzchen, bis dahin ist es noch mindestens ein Monat hin."

,Ja, aber dann haben wir Ferien und dann bist du nicht da, du Idiot."

Harry schaute ihn einen Moment ungläubig an, bis er anfing zu lachen.

,Ich seh den Witz darin nicht, Harry. Wärst du so freundlich, mich aufzuklären?"

,Wir sind in unsrem 7. Schuljahr, vergessen?" bei Draco schienen die Lichter anzugehen.

,Ich werde dieses Jahr nicht weggehen. Wenn wir unsere UTZ's gemacht haben, dann ist die Schule vorbei und wenn dein Angebot noch steht, zieh ich zu dir nach Malfoy Manor. Jetzt wo sie eh leer steht, nachdem dein Vater nach Askaban geschickt wurde und deine Mutter im Ausland ist."

°°

,Das hat er gerade nicht gesagt! Er küsst er das Frettchen und jetzt labert er von zusammenziehen? 'Mione mach was." Vom Tonfall her, hätte man denken können, Ron hätte gerade gesprochen, tatsächlich war es aber Ginny…und ihr Gesicht sprühte gerade so vor Eifersucht.

,Ginny hat Recht!" hisste Ron in Hermiones Richtung.

,Was soll ich eurer Meinung nach machen. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, worüber sie genau reden!"

,Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Entweder Malfoy hat Harry einen Zaubertrank untergeschoben, ihn verhext oder sie sind…sie sind…Freunde…" Ginny zitterte allein bei dem Gedanken.

Seamus musste sich ein Lachen krampfhaft verbeißen. Wenn Ginny das _nur_ für Freundschaft hielt, würde er gerne sehen, was sie davon überzeugte, dass sie etwas mehr waren…

°°

Auf Malfoys Gesicht brach ein riesiges Grinsen aus.

,Draco? Du machst mir Angst…was ist?" fragte Harry vorsichtig und beobachtete Draco dabei, wie er sich wieder ein wenig vorlehnte.

,Ich freue mich nur."

,Freuen? Worüber?"

,Noch ein Monat und dann hab ich dich immer um mich herum, wir müssen uns nicht mehr verstecken und wir können jedes einzelne Zimmer der Manor einweihen."

,Jedes Zimmer einweih-…oh…ah…so einweihen…" ein schmutziges Grinsen, ähnlich dem von Draco, breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus.

,Und was mach ich jetzt mit dem Geschenk?" fragte Draco gespielt unschuldig und schaute sich im Raum um.

,Geschenk? Was für ein Geschenk?"

,Na ich dachte ja, wir würden heute feiern und ich hab das Geschenk schon hier…" Draco ließ den Satz offen und schaute Harry abwartend an, dessen Augen glitzerten, als wäre es Weihnachten.

,Na los, hopp hopp, hol es. Du kannst es mir jetzt geben." Drängte der Schwarzhaarigen und gab dem Blonden einen Klaps auf den Hintern, als dieser sich erheben wollte.

,Au…sachte, sachte. Ich bin ein Viertel Veela, mein Körper ist zerbrechlich."

,Ich bin schon grober mit dir umgegangen und du hast dich nicht beschwert." Grinste Harry.

,Das war eine ganz andere Situation." Meinte er selbstgefällig und lief um das Bett herum. Er öffnete eine Schublade des Nachtschrankes, der neben dem Bett stand und zog ein smaragdgrünes Päckchen heraus.

,Halt warte!" rief Harry dazwischen und stand eilig auf.

,Erst drängeln und jetzt nicht mehr wollen…Gryffindors…" Draco ließ sich gemächlich auf das Bett fallen und schaute Harry dabei zu, wie er in Richtung Tür rannte und seine Tasche vom Boden aufhob. Draco genoss gerade den Ausblick auf Harry's wohlgeformten Hintern, als dieser sich schon umdrehte und mit einem genuschelten „Perversling" auf Draco zukam.

Genannter grinste nur süffisant, beobachtete seinen Freund allerdings interessiert.

,Was ist in der Tasche?" fragte er schließlich, als sich Harry neben ihn setzte.

Der Gryffindor wühlte in seiner Tasche bis er ein silbernes Päckchen herauszog.

,_Das_ ist _dein_ Geschenk." Antwortete er und hielt ihm das kleine Etwas hin.

Der Blonde hob elegant eine Augenbraue.

,Dürfte ich fragen, warum du das hast, wenn du unser Einjähriges erst in einem Monat ist?"

,Ich hab es schon vorher besorgt, weil ich es in einem Schaufenster in Hogsmeade gesehen habe und es war das Letzte, also hab ich es schon gekauft und wollte es dir später geben."

,Und wieso ist es in deiner Tasche?"

,Weil mir letztens was in meinem Schlafsaal geklaut wurde. Ich weiß nicht, wer es war, auf jeden Fall wollte ich nicht, dass das auch weg kommt." Erklärte er und hielt Draco das Geschenk unter Nase. ,Willst du es nicht aufmachen?"

,Doch, aber meins musst du auch aufmachen."

,Okay."

Beide tauschten in stiller Aufregung die Geschenke und begannen ungeduldig das Papier abzureißen. Nach ca. 5 Minuten saßen beide ganz ruhig nebeneinander und schauten von ihren Geschenken auf, um sich in die Augen zu sehen. Nach einer weiteren Minute begannen beide lauthals zu lachen.

Draco hatte schon Tränen in den Augen, als sich Harry auf ihn drauf warf und ihn aufs Bett pinnte.

,So was kann auch nur uns passieren." Meinte Harry als er grinsend das Gesicht des Blonden küsste.

,Ja, aber meinst du nicht, das ist so etwas wie ein Omen? Schicksal würde ich sagen."

,Achtung Draco, du wirst noch zur zweiten Trelawney."

,Merlin bewahre. Aber siehs' positiv. So können wir uns sicher sein, den Geschmack des anderen getroffen zu-ahhh…Harry..." Draco war nicht mehr im Stande den Satz zu beenden, da ihm ein schwarzhaariger wortwörtlich am Hals hing und dort sein Werk verrichtete.

,Hmmm…hör nicht auf."

Harry lachte leise, als er die Ergebenheit seines Freundes heraushörte.

,Hatte ich auch nicht vor, glaub mir." Harry liebkoste mit seinen Lippen liebvoll die Alabasterhaut Dracos und legte nebenbei die beiden _identischen_ Ringschatullen mit dem _ebenfalls identischen_ Inhalt, nämlich zwei silbernen Ringen mit keltischen Eingravierungen, beiseite, sodass sie nicht zerdrückt wurden oder anders Schaden nahmen.

Der Gryffindor krabbelte weiter auf Draco drauf, sodass er rittlings auf seinem Schoß saß und sich zu ihm runterbeugen musste, um seinen Hals zu erreichen.

Während Harry seinen Weg Dracos Kehlkopf hinaufarbeitete, schlang Draco seine Arme um dessen Nacken und fuhr mit seinen Fingern langsam durch seine schwarzen Haare.

Letztendlich fanden sich beide Lippenpaare und berührten sich verlangend, während süße Geräusche ihre Münder verließen.

°°

,Das ist…" begann Ginny mit unterdrückter Wut. Ihre Augen glitzerten verdächtig.

,…das Ekelhafteste, was ich je gesehen habe." Beendete ihr Bruder, als er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

Hermione sah hilflos zu Seamus, der seinen Blick auf das Paar fixiert hatte. Seine Augen sprachen Bände.

,Seamus!" rief die Braunhaarige und holte den Iren aus seiner träumerischen Phase.

Angesprochener hob verlegen lächelnd die Hände.

,Ron, Ginny, beruhigt euch."

Ron presste seine Lippen zusammen und sah Hermione unsicher an.

,Er ist immer noch unser bester Freund, Ron!" erklärte sie weiter. Ginny schien unüberzeugt, doch bei ihr herrschte die Eifersucht.

,Ich hab nichts dagegen, dass er mit Kerlen rummacht, okay? Nur Malfoy, verdammt. Das ist, als ob man ein Messer in den Rücken gestochen bekommt!"

Hermine sah ihren Freund geschockt an.

,Was redest du da? Malfoy hat seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr zu uns gesagt. Seit fast einem Jahr, um genau zu sein und das scheint genau das Jahr zu sein, das er irgendwie mit Harry verbracht hat. Es ist schlimm, dass er es uns nicht erzählt hat, aber wir müssen ihm vertrauen, Ron!" Ron wandte sich ab und alle verfielen in eine unangenehme Stille, die nur von den einzelnen Geräuschen der beiden beschäftigten Schülern kamen.

°°

Harry löste den Kuss widerwillig und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, um Draco in die Augen zu schauen.

Beide lächelten sich an und lehnten sich Stirn an Stirn.

Plötzlich stieg Harry von Dracos Schoß und nahm ihn an den Händen.

,Komm her." Flüsterte er ihm zu und lehnte sich an die Wand an der das Bett stand.

Draco sah ihn fragend an, doch dann zog ihn der Schwarzhaarige zu sich, sodass der Blonde zwischen Harrys gespreizten Beinen saß und sein Rücken an dessen Brust lehnte.

,Lehn dich zurück." Befahl ihm der Gryffindor und er tat wie ihm geheißen.

Er lehnte seinen Kopf zurück und somit auf Harrys Schulter.

Harry begann langsam mit seinen Fingern durch Dracos Haare zu fahren, sie praktisch zu kämmen und der Blonde seufzte wohlig.

Mit seiner anderen Hand streichelte er die Haut unter dem Oberteil des Slytherin und fuhr seine Kreise um dessen Bauchnabel.

Ab und zu küsste er Dracos Schläfe oder seine Wange und erntete dafür ein leises, aber zufriedenes Stöhnen.

Harry lächelte glücklich, als er die Laute seines Freundes wahrnahm.

°°

Ginny wischte sich nebenbei eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und vergrub ihre Hände tief in ihren Taschen.

Hermine sah Ron nun selbstsicher an.

,Siehst du es nicht, Ron? Sie sind gut füreinander. Ich finde, wir sollten das akzeptieren. Seamus hat nichts dagegen, wie es aussieht und ich auch nicht. Ron du solltest es auch akzeptieren. Bei dir Ginny, verstehe ich es. Du musst es nicht okay finden."

Ginny wandte ihren Kopf Hermine zu.

,Was verstehst du schon? Das tut weh, 'Mione! Ich dachte, er empfindet zumindest ein wenig für mich…aber das hat sich ja jetzt wohl erledigt. Soll er doch Malfoy an der Backe hängen!"

Hermine sah sie mitleidig an.

,Ginny…"

,Nichts Ginny!" rief die Rothaarige feurig und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

°°

,Draco?"

,Hmm…" erwiderte der Blonde und vergrub seinen Kopf weiter in Harrys Halsbeuge, um dessen Handlungen besser genießen zu können.

,Ich mag dich…"

Draco lachte leise.

,Ich dich auch."

,Nein, ich meine richtig. So wie meine Mum meinen Dad gemocht hat."

,Ich nehme an, sie haben sich geliebt."

,Dann liebe ich dich auch."

Draco schaute Harry in die Augen und lächelte ihn sanftmütig an.

,Das klingt aber nicht so sicher."

,Das liegt daran, weil ich das noch nie jemanden gesagt habe."

,Ich auch nicht."

,Dann haben wir ja beide von der Liebe keine Ahnung."

,Doch haben wir. Vielleicht weiß ich nicht genau, was Liebe ist. Aber wenn es Liebe gibt, dann ist es das, was ich gerade fühle."

Harry lächelte glücklich und umarmte Draco von hinten.

,Draco…"

,Hm?"

,Du bist so ein kitschiger Hufflepuff."

,Hey!"

Danach begannen beide zu lachen.

°°

,Wir sollten gehen." Meinte Hermine und versuchte das warme Gefühl festzuhalten, das sich gerade in ihrem Bauch ausgebreitet hatte, als Draco mit Harry sprach.

Seamus nickte und erhob sich zusammen mit Ron, der immer noch mit sich selbst kämpfte.

Ginny musste von Hermione aufgeholfen werden. Still und eher schlecht als Recht verließen sie den Raum, allerdings nicht ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken, wo sie das glückliche Paar Kuscheln sahen.

°°

**Epilog**

Am nächsten Tag herrschte eine unangenehme Stille an dem Gryffindortisch und in Mitten diesem saß Harry.

Er sah sich verwirrt um und fragte sich insgeheim, warum Ginny ihn nicht mehr in die Augen blickte, warum Ron nicht lachte, sondern ausdruckslos sein Essen verspeiste oder warum Seamus und Hermione ihm aufmunternd zulächelten. Neville und Dean waren sich ihrer Reaktionen nicht sicher, da sie das Geschehene nur aus zweiter Hand erfahren hatten.

Als die Eulen kamen, landete ein brauner Kauz vor ihm und streckte ihm graziös ein Bein entgegen. Willig nahm Harry ihm den Kuvert ab und entfaltete den Brief mit stiller Neugier.

,_Harry,_

_Im Namen von Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny und natürlich mir, schreibe ich diesen Brief an dich. Spätestens jetzt wirst du dich sicherlich fragen, warum gerade deine Freunde sich dir gegenüber so seltsam verhalten. _

_Vorab möchten wir uns entschuldigen, so in dein Privatleben eingedrungen zu sein, aber wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht._

_Mittlerweile sind wir uns des Grundes, weshalb du dich so anders verhalten hast, bewusst, aber wir nehmen es dir nicht übel._

_Ich hätte lieber persönlich mit dir gesprochen aber zumindest Ron und Ginny wollten dich noch nicht persönlich damit konfrontieren."_

Harry verstand immer noch nicht ganz und zog seine Stirn, während des Lesens, kraus.

_,Ich und Seamus sind uns einig, dass du und Draco ein wundervolles und doch recht außergewöhnliches Paar abgebt."_

Harry's Herz klopfte lauter und ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Das war also der Grund, warum alle so still waren…

_,Dieser Brief hat eigentlich nur einen Sinn. Wir, und damit meine ich alle, wollen dir sagen, dass wir uns für dich freuen, dass du jemanden gefunden hast, den du liebst. Es ist schade, dass du uns nichts davon gesagt hast, aber ich nehme an, du hast dich vor unserer Reaktion, wie der Jetzigen, gefürchtet, deshalb verstehen wir dich. _

_In Liebe,_

Hermine 

_PS: Nimm es ihnen nicht übel, sie kommen schon drüber hinweg ."_

Harry sah etwas betrübt auf und stellte fest, dass sich Ron bereits erhoben hatte.

Beide blickten sich an und Harry machte sich langsam Sorgen, weil er keine Reaktion von seinem besten Freund erhielt.

Dann allerdings begann Ron zu lächeln.

,Komm schon, mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Zaubertränke fängt gleich an."

Harry atmete erleichtert und auch ungläubig aus. Er verstand seine Freunde nicht wirklich und war sich immer noch nicht im Klaren, woher sie überhaupt von Draco und ihm wussten. Aber wenn seine Freunde das Thema für den Moment ruhen lassen und hinnehmen wollten, dann war er damit mehr als zufrieden.

,Nun komm schon Harry!" rief ihm Hermine ungeduldig entgegen, die schon auf dem Weg zu Ausgang der Großen Halle war. Er lächelte und nickte heftig, während er auf sie und die anderen zu rannte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie sich ein blonder Junge vom Slytherintisch erhob. Als sich beide kurz anblickten, schenkte Harry ihm ein herzerweichendes Lächeln, was den Freunden natürlich auch auffiel.

Sie alle schauten sich wissend an und begannen, zusammen mit Harry im Schlepptau, zu den Kerkern zu laufen.

°°

Harry Potter hatte nie Zeit für eine Beziehung, nie die Möglichkeit sich der Liebe hinzugeben.

Bis zu dem Tag an dem er Draco Malfoy traf.


End file.
